


Любимая женщина Джека Харкнесса

by koganemushi



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi





	Любимая женщина Джека Харкнесса

Сотрудники Торчвуда Три никогда не уходят в отпуск полным составом, а Джек и вовсе торчит в хабе круглыми сутками. Но иногда, раза два в год, он все же берет отгул на три-четыре дня. Где его носит в это время, не знает никто, но Йанто не торопится спрашивать – он как никто другой знает, что некоторые секреты не стоит раскрывать. Особенно, если очень хочется. Поэтому, когда вечером Джек предупреждает команду об очередной отлучке, он лишь пожимает плечами и возвращается к сортировке документов, стараясь не обращать внимания на оживленно шушукающихся Гвэн и Оуэна.  
В конце концов, Джек рано или поздно вернется, он всегда возвращается, а уборку в архиве еще никто не отменял

Но в этот раз все получается иначе.  
Неприлично веселый Джек появляется на пороге его квартиры в пять утра, опережая даже звонок будильника.   
\- Собирайся, - бодро командует он, с улыбкой рассматривая позевывающего Йанто.   
\- Куда?   
\- Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить, - подмигивает Джек. – Пойдем выберем тебе приличествующую случаю одежду.  
Приличествующими случаю оказываются джинсы, футболка и легкая куртка, которые Джек собственноручно вытаскивает из недр его шкафа, сам он одет точно так же, даже свою извечную шинель снял. Йанто старается скрыть удивление и не задавать лишних вопросов, но получается у него плохо:  
\- А ты уверен, что это подходящая одежда для знакомства? - он с подозрением разглядывает вылинявшие джинсы и растянутую черную майку.  
\- Вполне. Слушай, у тебя кеды есть?  
Кеды у Йанто есть, но он пытается предпринять еще одну попытку выяснить, что происходит:  
\- Подожди, давай хотя бы позавтракаем.  
Но Джек лишь отрицательно качает головой:  
\- Нет времени, нам долго ехать. Если хочешь, перекусим по дороге.  
Долго ехать? Йанто недоуменно смотрит на ухмыляющегося Джека, но тот не торопится прояснять ситуацию и лишь подталкивает его к выходу.

На улице Джек заговорщицки подмигивает и распахивает перед ним дверцу джипа.  
– Тебе понравится, обещаю.  
Заинтригованный и слегка сбитый с толку, Йанто послушно усаживается на пассажирское сидение.   
За тонированными стеклами джипа проносится и остается позади просыпающийся Кардифф. Они выезжают на трассу, и Джек прибавляет скорость. В приемнике играет какая-то попсовая песенка, и он принимается подпевать, безбожно коверкая слова и сбиваясь с ритма.   
\- Кто ты и куда ты дел Джека Харнесса? – зевает Йанто, поудобнее устраиваясь на сидении, и закрывает глаза. Пение Джека оказывается неожиданно хорошей колыбельной, и он сам не замечает, как проваливается в глубокий сон.

Йанто просыпается от звонкой птичьей трели – джип стоит на стоянке у придорожного кафе, утопающего в зелени леса, и водительское сидение пустует. Но прежде чем он успевает подумать недоброе, стеклянные двери кафе открываются и выпускают Джека, нагруженного двумя увесистыми пакетами.   
\- Я уж думал, ты никогда не проснешься, - он забирается в машину и, порывшись в одном из пакетов, протягивает Йанто стаканчик кофе и сэндвич. – Держи, я тут купил кое-что по мелочи.  
Тот благодарно кивает, прикидывая, можно ли пить предлагаемый напиток, но кофе неожиданно оказывается вполне сносным:  
\- Спасибо. Где мы сейчас, Джек?  
\- В Шотландии, - отзывается тот, дожевывая свой сэндвич.  
\- В Шотландии?! Как, когда?  
\- Очень просто, ты проспал весь день, - ухмыляется Джек.  
\- Почему ты меня не разбудил, я бы подменил тебя.  
\- Ты так хорошо спал, не хотелось тебя тревожить, - смущенно пожимает плечами Джек.  
\- Ну ладно, но дальше поведу я. Куда ехать?  
К удивлению Йанто, Джек легко уступает свое место за рулем:  
\- Сначала прямо по трассе, перед деревенькой Драмнадрочит* свернешь направо, там будет указатель. Тут немного осталось.

Весь оставшийся путь до Драмнадрочита Йанто пытается вспомнить, где же он раньше слышал это название, и только когда Джек командует поворачивать, все становится на свои места. «Озеро Лох-Несс» - гласит указатель. Точно, деревенька славится на всю Британию своим музеем.  
\- Только не говори мне, что мы едем к озеру ловить чудовище.  
\- Хорошо, не буду, - покладисто соглашается Джек, пряча улыбку. – Через милю поверни направо, там будет грунтовая дорога к причалу.  
Йанто в ответ лишь качает головой и покрепче стискивает руль, уже предчувствуя, что эта поездка запомнится ему надолго.

У причала их встречает высокий сухой старик с рыжеватыми залысинами и широким обветренным лицом. Завидев вышедшего из машины Джека, он приветственно машет рукой и спешит к ним, чуть прихрамывая на правую ногу.   
\- Что-то ты рано, - скрытые густой бородой губы растягиваются в широкой улыбке, но Йанто ловит на себе удивленный взгляд. Похоже, этот человек не привык, чтобы Джек приезжал не один.  
\- Мы спешили, - улыбается Джек и крепко сжимает протянутую ладонь. – Все готово?  
\- Обижаешь, я все приготовил еще вчера, когда ты позвонил.   
\- А рыбу?  
\- И рыбу тоже.  
\- Тогда до завтра. Мы будем к шести.   
Этот человек знает Джека гораздо дольше, чем он сам, – внезапно понимает Йанто, и от этой мысли во рту становится горько:  
\- Это с ним ты хотел меня познакомить?   
Джек удивленно моргает:   
\- Ты о Джимми? Нет, конечно. Вообще-то, я хотел познакомить тебя с дамой, - он хитро щурится и тянет Йанто за руку в направлении покачивающегося у причала катера. - Надеюсь, ты умеешь плавать?  
\- Дамой? Какой еще дамой?   
\- Самой прекрасной на свете!   
\- Ты надо мной издеваешься? – Йанто забирается на катер. – Нет, ты точно издеваешься!  
Джек трясется, зажав рот руками в тщетной попытке скрыть смех, и Йанто тоже не выдерживает – смеется следом. Успокоившись, тот заводит мотор, и катер устремляется вперед по темно-синей озерной глади.  
Стоящий рядом с ним человек вдруг кажется Йанто незнакомцем – у Джека, которого знает он, совсем другие глаза - усталые и серьезные, а у этого они светятся мальчишеским задором; тот, другой Джек, никогда не снимает шинель, а этот ходит в старых джинсах и растянутой оранжевой майке. Но взгляд, с которым он оборачивается и смотрит на Йанто все тот же, и от этого взгляда перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Сейчас, - Джек вырубает мотор, и вытаскивает из-под скамьи какое-то устройство на металлическом тросе.   
\- Что это? – Йанто подходит совсем близко и заглядывает ему через плечо.  
\- Что-то вроде дверного звонка, - устройство отправляется за борт. – Я же должен предупредить о нашем прибытии.  
\- Предупредить кого? Постой, ты хочешь сказать, что зовешь лохнесское чудовище, я прав? - Йанто расширившимися от удивления глазами смотрит на Джека. – Нет, этого не может быть. Или все-таки может?  
\- Ее зовут Несси, - невозмутимо отвечает тот. – И она не чудовище. Сейчас сам убедишься.  
\- И как же вы с ней, - Йанто подбирает подходящее слово, - познакомились?  
\- О, это длинная история, если вкратце, то меня связали и выкинули в озеро, а Несси меня вытащила, - Джек улыбается собственным воспоминаниям.   
\- А если поподробнее?  
\- Это скучная история, ты действительно хочешь ее услышать? Ну ладно, тогда сейчас расскажу.  
И он начинает говорить, всматриваясь в горизонт так, словно на самом деле всматривается в прошлое. Йанто слушает его тихий голос и в который уже раз жалеет, что никогда не сможет разделить с Джеком и трети его бесконечной жизни.   
Закат окрашивает горизонт пурпуром и золотом, из-за холмов уже наползает вечерний сумрак, но озерная гладь по-прежнему спокойна.   
Закончив рассказ, Джек недоуменно проверяет «звонок», но устройство работает исправно.  
\- Может, у твоей дамы просто свои дела? – осторожно предполагает Йанто, но у Джека, кажется, свои соображения на этот счет.  
\- Нет, она всегда появлялась сразу же. Причина может быть лишь одна – ее больше нет. В конце концов, даже динозавры смертны. Один я… - он обрывает себя на полуслове, но в его глазах стынет такая тоска, что Йанто становится страшно.   
Он притягивает Джека к себе и целует со всей страстью, на которую только способен, вкладывая в этот поцелуй всего себя. Время замирает, и окружающий мир перестает существовать – остается лишь разделенное на двоих дыхание и горячечное соприкосновение губ.   
Реальность обрушивается на них потоком брызг и недовольным сопением. Они отрываются друг от друга, и Йанто не может сдержать удивленного возгласа – в двух метрах от катера маячит самый настоящий плезиозавр.  
\- Несси! – радостно приветствует зверя Джек, и тот тянет к нему длинную серо-зеленую шею, обдавая катер брызгами. – Сейчас, подожди минуту.  
Он роется в сваленных на палубе сумках и, выудив оттуда рыбину, протягивает угощение Несси. Йанто ошеломленно смотрит, как рыбины одна за другой исчезают в зубатой пасти.  
\- Умница, девочка! – Джек ласково поглаживает массивную голову. – Познакомься Несси, это Йанто Джонс. Я тебе о нем рассказывал.  
Йанто подходит ближе, кожей чувствуя оценивающий взгляд древнего ящера. Интересно, в его ли пользу складывается оценка? Он уже готов малодушно спрятаться за Джека, когда бугристая голова с фырканьем склоняется к нему.  
\- Ты ей понравился, - в голосе Джека звучит удовлетворение. – Погладь ее.  
Очень медленно, стараясь ничем не выдать своего волнения, Йанто протягивает руку – на ощупь кожа Несси похожа на мокрый гранит - и осторожно поглаживает.  
\- Эй, вы двое! Я уже начинаю ревновать, не знаю только, кого и к кому, - смеется Джек, и Йанто смеется вместе с ним.  
Несси тоже веселится – опускает голову в воду и резко вскидывает ее вверх, обрушивая на катер волны брызг.  
\- Не ты один ревнуешь, - сквозь смех выдыхает Йанто. – Кажется, у твоей дамы появился кавалер.  
\- Я его тут раньше не видел, - Джек с интересом рассматривает еще одного ящера, появившегося вблизи катера. – Твой красавец, а Несси?  
Та еще раз фыркает и ныряет в воду, но Йанто и Джек еще долго видят двух плезиозавров, плывущих бок о бок.


End file.
